Disobedience
by nightwriter24
Summary: Yue survives the attack on the Northern Water Tribe and wants to travel with Sokka and his friends. However, being a companion of the Avatar leads to a lot more trouble than the Water Princess bargained for. Yuokka, some Zutara and Sokkla.


"Chief Arnook, thank you for your kindness and hospitality." Aang's voice echoed throughout the silent hall, where all of the Northern Water Tribe had come to see the Avatar and his friends off.

"I should be thanking you, Avatar," Chief Arnook replied with a wide smile. He motioned for his daughter, Yue, to stand. She walked down the steps and stood in front of the three heroes.

"I have gifts for each of you," she said. "For Aang, a lion-seal cloak." She tied the thick, warm fabric around the boy's neck and bowed her head. "For Katara, a custom made waterskin, already filled with water from the Spirit Oasis." She handed the heavy container to Katara and embraced her new friend. Stepping back, she sighed and looked right into Sokka's eyes. "And for Sokka, a Water Tribe spear." His hand closed around hers when she gave him the weapon. When he opened it, a tiny wooden fish…or was it a bear? His breath caught and he looked up at Yue, but she had already taken her position next to her father. From where he was standing, Sokka could see the tears in her eyes as she struggled not to look at him.

"Thank you, Princess Yue," Aang said earnestly.

"Your bison has been cleaned and fed, and we have stocked your saddle with enough food to get you to the Earth Kingdom," Chief Arnook said. "Thank you for all you have done, Avatar. We wish you and your friends a safe journey."

They bowed deeply and turned towards the doors. Cheers and applause swelled up inside the Great Hall. Sokka turned for one last longing glance at the girl he was leaving behind. She stood alone in the middle of the hall, tears running down her face.

When they emerged from the palace, a clean and well-rested Appa was waiting for them. The sun was just rising, covering the vast city in orange light.

"We'd better get going. It's a long way to the Earth Kingdom," Katara said as she tossed her sack onto Appa's saddle. "Do we even know where we're going?"

"Sokka's the map guy! Where are we headed?" Aang jokingly asked. But Sokka didn't respond. He was too busy staring at the icy palace behind them.

Katara sighed. "Sokka, we need to go."

"I don't want to leave her."

"We have no choice. She has her duties here, and Aang has to find an earthbending teacher. We don't have enough time to sit around here," she reminded him. "Now let's go."

He exhaled and climbed up on the flying bison, where Aang and Katara were already seated. "Okay, everyone. Hang on tight!" Aang said enthusiastically. "Yip-"

"Wait!" Princess Yue burst out the doors of the palace and came running down the steps toward Appa.

"Yue, what are you doing?" Sokka asked. He hopped down and took both her hands in his.

"I want to come with you!" she begged. Sokka noticed that she had changed into what he assumed was her traveling outfit, a blue tunic, a pair of loose fitting white pants, brown boots, and a seal fur cloak. Her hair was also in a high ponytail and all of the ornaments were gone.

"Wh-what? You can't!" he objected, catching her by surprise.

"Why?"

"Because you're too important to me! Where we're going, it's going to be dangerous. I can't risk you getting hurt. Plus, you have a life here and a duty to your people."

She scoffed. "A duty to my people? I've been sitting around the palace my entire life! My only purpose is to marry some warrior that I don't even know so that he can become chief! Please, Sokka. I want to have adventures with you," she pleaded.

"I still don't think it's a good idea. Does your father even know where you're going?"

She was already up in the saddle, hugging Katara. "Yes, he knows. He's not too happy, but he'll get over it. Now let's go!"

Sokka groaned and jumped up on the bison. "Yip, yip!" Aang said loudly, and before they knew it, they were sailing through the sky, towards new adventures.

**Sorry it's short, but I promise to have a new chapter up by Friday! Reviews are awesome :D**


End file.
